coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9317 (4th December 2017)
Plot Nicola is shocked that Gary is dead and blames Phelan, much to his confusion. Luke is abated when Rana promises to break it off with Kate the next time she sees her. Roy agrees to stand-in as Santa Claus. David waits until Phelan leaves before barging into Nicola's flat. He demands to know why she's so bothered about Gary. The Platts await a formal identification but Sarah is certain that Gary is dead. She offers to accompany Tim when he breaks the news to Anna. Nicola tries to fob David off but he isn't fooled. She's forced to admit that they slept together. Luke is troubled by Andy's disappearance. Norris warns Mary that the Appletons are leaving the country. Mary worries about George falling ill on the long flight to South Africa. Faye arrives home and hears the news from Eileen. David guesses that Nicola is pregnant with Gary's baby when he discovers a box of pregnancy tablets. Johnny agrees to help Alya with the samples. Nicola tells David that Gary was in the Ukraine to help her get away from Phelan. David is angry that Sarah is mourning a man who died for another woman. Luke is fed up with Kate going on about Rana and tells her that she's staying with Zeedan and is pregnant. Tracy steals the Appletons' passports. Faye is devastated by Gary's death and is gutted that their last conversation was a row. Roy wants to add an historical touch to his costume by dressing as Pelz Nickel, the original German Santa. Kate confronts Rana, who tells her that she lied about being pregnant to buy more time. David wants to tell Sarah that Gary cheated on her but stays silent when she's comforted by a letter in which Gary tells everyone how much he loves them. Phelan tells Luke that he gave Andy a reference for a flat in Birmingham last week and agrees to supply him with an address. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Hallway and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Viola Court, Vanguard Street - Exterior, hallway and living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Nicola have a confrontation; Rana lies to keep Luke off her back; and the Appletons' plans upset Mary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,230,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2017 episodes